


Let's Get Physical

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a weird fixation Jensen has that Jared finds equal parts amusing and sometimes kind of creepy. He'll touch Jared's arm, right along the vein, trace it down to Jared's wrist and back up again very very lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/20295.html) 7/15/09.

Jensen's fingers trail along Jared's forearm, a bare touch that makes Jared shiver and laugh, pull away with a slow smirk.

"Dude."

It's a weird fixation Jensen has that Jared finds equal parts amusing and sometimes kind of creepy. He'll touch Jared's arm, right along the vein, trace it down to Jared's wrist and back up again very very lightly. Usually it's when they're in the car on the way home from set, Jensen's touch idle and thoughtless; sometimes on the couch while they're exhausted from the day and catching up on whatever shit Jared's saved on his Tivo; and, sometimes, on those rare, rare mornings when they actually get to sleep in and Jensen wakes before Jared, skin sleep-warm and limbs loose. On those occasions, Jensen usually likes to add his mouth, his tongue slowly tracing the hard, defined line up past the crook of Jared's elbow and over his bicep before sucking there, soft and hungry.

Things typically escalate fairly quickly when that happens.

But this time they're on set, resting back on a fake motel bed as they wait for the lighting crew to finish. No one's really paying them any attention, but that's hardly the point.

"Tickles," Jared explains and Jensen pulls his hand away, rolls onto his back. He's fighting a smile and Jared watches him blink up at the high ceiling, the one that stretches far up beyond the prop walls.

Jensen doesn't apologize and, instead, they fall into a comfortable silence, Jensen's breathing low and even beside him, nearly hidden under the clang and clatter of the crew.

"You set the game up to record?" Jensen asks minutes later.

"Yep," Jared says, nodding just as Phil yells to let them know they're ready to go.

Jensen grunts beside him and pulls in a deep breath, shifts to sit up. Jared watches him for a second and then stretches, arms up high over his head and back arching, face screwed shut.

When he opens his eyes again, Jensen's turned toward him, gaze lowered, focused on Jared's stomach, where his shirt is riding up. Jared smirks.

Jensen doesn't touch him, but Jared can tell that he wants to, fingers twitching where they rest on his thigh, teeth pressing into his bottom lip.

So Jared gives another low groan, pulls the moment out a few seconds longer before Jensen's gaze shoots upward, eyes narrowing into a glare. Busted.

He laughs, tugging his shirt back into place as he sits up.

"Later," he promises, rolling to his feet and heading to his mark.

:::

Sam's shirt is heavy and gross, wet with fake blood, a thick patch of it right over the center of Jared's chest and he wrinkles his nose as he unbuttons.

"Good look on you," Jensen says from the doorway, already dressed in his own shirt and jeans.

"Oh yeah, the red really brings out my eyes," Jared says, still grimacing as he squirms his way out of the fabric. The t-shirt underneath isn't quite so bad, but some of the wetness has seeped through, cold against Jared's chest. He lifts an arm over his head, tugging the fabric over and off.

Jared hears the door close and lock and glances up to see Jensen still watching him, eyes dark. He knows that look well, feels the answering flare of heat in his gut and runs a hand over his chest. Says, "How long we got?"

But Jensen only grins and shakes his head, not making any move to step closer. "Don't let me stop you."

Jared snorts, balls up the dirtied fabric and tosses it at Jensen, who catches it one-handed.

"Into voyeurism now, huh?"

"Somethin' like that," Jensen says. He gives a half-assed gesture with the shirt in his hand and tilts his head forward, a clear indication that he wants Jared to continue.

Jared just looks at him for a moment longer, trying to deduce whether or not Jensen's actually serious. But Jensen's still just looking, a quiet smile curving his lips and Jared laughs, shakes his head as he fingers the top button of his jeans.

His eyes don't leave Jensen's face as he slowly unbuttons and slides the denim down his hips and thighs. He can feel Jensen's gaze like a physical weight, dragging down his chest and stomach, settling low. Jared passes a hand over the front of his boxers, feels his dick already starting to get into the attention and he presses in. He rubs gently and hears Jensen bite off a groan, watches him fight the impulse to step closer.

"C'mere," Jared says, voice pitched low, enticing. "Watchin' can't be all that fun."

But Jensen only moves to shift his weight from one foot to the other, wraps the length of Sam's dirty t-shirt around his hand and gives another nod. "You're not done."

They've never really played this game before -- at least not quite like this -- but Jared can't deny the effect it's having on him. With a twist of his wrist, he presses the heel of his hand against himself, his cock swelling in the curl of his light grip.

It takes some effort to let go so he can shove his jeans down further and toe off his shoes. Getting his pants off the rest of the way is a graceless task and he stumbles before catching his weight on the edge of the counter, laughing.

Jensen steps in close then, his hand resting over the hand Jared's using to brace himself. He slides it up to wrap around Jared's wrist. "You suck at this."

"Mmm," Jared agrees, grinning, gaze dropping instinctively to Jensen's mouth. Jensen's lips are shiny with spit already, moistly inviting and, God, Jared _wants_. "Never said I didn't."

Jensen's hand slips higher, fingertips light on Jared's skin, following the vein along the side. Up and up and up. It almost tickles, but not quite, makes Jared's breath stick in his throat as Jensen steps in closer. Warm lips find the curve of Jared's collarbone, teeth scraping and Jared grunts out a rush of breath, hips hitching forward.

"Jesus, Jay," Jensen murmurs, the words lost against Jared's skin as he ducks further, lips trailing over Jared's shoulder to his upper arm as Jensen presses in chest to chest. "No fuckin' idea what you do to me."

Jared answers with a breath of a laugh, leans forward to bump his nose against the crown of Jensen's head. "Got some idea," he says, voice rough. It goes against his nature to keep still, to not lift a hand and slide his fingers through Jensen's hair, tug Jensen's mouth up to his own, to twist and press him up against the nearest vertical surface and grind against him.

His breath stutters again when Jensen's mouth finds the soft flesh of Jared's inner arm. It's still just on the right side of ticklish, just enough to make Jared shiver and go tight all over.

" _Jen_ ," he breathes, lips parted in quiet breaths as he tilts his head, watches Jensen mouth his skin, pink tongue flicking out to taste.

"Fuckin' hate you sometimes," Jensen says then, words barely audible as his mouth works lower. Jensen's hand moves to Jared's elbow and Jared lets Jensen lift his arm. Jensen kisses his way down, nose bumping as he whispers. "You're... God, you're fuckin' _obscene_. 'Member when you were just a scrawny little shit and now..."

" _Fuck_ ," Jared gasps as Jensen's teeth sink into tender skin, both hands curling into fists.

Which only seems to spur Jensen on further. He crowds in, close enough that Jared can feel the hot press of Jensen's dick against his hip, straining beneath denim.

"Could hold me down," Jensen continues, lips working their way up again. And Jared can't stop watching, eyes wide and heart hammering in his chest as Jensen mouths the bulge of his bicep. "Just hold me down and fuck me. Throw me up against a wall. Force me-- _fuck_ , Jay. Want it. Want you to force me to do anything you want."

And, just like that, Jared can't take any more.

He lets out a harsh growl, his hand dropping to Jensen's side, shoving up under the t-shirt to reach bare skin, grabbing and holding as he ducks to take Jensen's mouth. It's a crash of teeth and tongue, almost brutal as Jared tries to get them turned around, presses Jensen hard against the counter. He doesn't know where Sam's dirtied shirt falls as he fumbles and fights to get Jensen where he wants him.

Jensen's hands are everywhere, gripping his arms and then sliding down over his pecs, scratching at the skin of his chest and sides before disappearing up into his hair. Jared feels desperate for it, heart tripping over itself as he forces a hand between them, rubs his palm against the hard outline of Jensen's cock through his jeans, fingers grazing the zipper.

"Gonna fuckin' bend you over right here," he promises and Jensen whines, teeth scraping the shell of Jared's ear. "That what you want? You gonna scream for me, Jen? Let every--" his voice cuts off as Jensen bites down, hips instinctively thrusting forward. " _Fuck_ , Jen. Make everyone here know. You want that?"

"Yeah," Jensen replies, more a breath than an actual word.

He has one leg wrapped around Jared's waist, rocking their hips together and Jared manages to just get the top button of his jeans undone when there's a sudden hard knock at the door.

They both still immediately, the moment frozen. Jared can feel the pounding of Jensen's heart against his chest.

"Guys?"

It's Gina, one of the PAs, and Jared swallows tightly, shares a wide-eyed look with Jensen before forcing his voice to sound calm. "Yeah, what's up?"

"They're setting up from some close-up shots for scene ten. Phil's gonna need you soon."

Jared manages to hold back a frustrated groan and Jensen slides down slowly as Jared drops his head forward to rest on Jensen's shoulder.

"Sounds good!" he says, pitching his voice a little louder to cover up the throb in his veins. "Just let me get changed and I'll be right out."

"Thanks, Jared," Gina says and Jared holds his breath, waits for the tell-tale sound of footsteps heading away before letting it out.

When he finally pulls back a moment later, Jensen's grinning at him, his lips full and bitten red and Jared shoves aside another sharp flare of want.

"Later," Jensen says, sliding out from under Jared's weight. He bends over to pick Sam's shirt up off the floor and tosses it back at Jared before leaving.

:::

The rest of the night drags, sputtering past midnight and lagging into dawn before Phil finally calls it a wrap. The ride home is done in near silence, nothing but the quiet drone of Leonard Cohen filling up the empty spaces in the car as Jared collapses in the back, Jensen in the seat just in front of him.

They wake the dogs when they walk in, Sadie still stretching and yawning as Harley gives a lazy, half-aborted bark.

"Hey, guys," Jared says as Harley's noses his hand and Sadie sniffs at Jensen's foot. "Let's go outside."

When Jared gets back to the kitchen, Jensen's sipping on a glass of water, head tipped back and eyes closed as he leans against the counter. Jared watches Jensen's throat work as he swallows and feels a muted tug of arousal. It's a dull, quiet ache, his muscles weary from lack of sleep and too much movement to really do anything about it. Jensen's lower lips is wet when he pulls the glass away and his gaze catches on Jared's in the dim light.

Jensen licks his lips and, when he speaks, his voice is rough. "See somethin' you like?"

What Jared wants in that moment and what he's actually capable of accomplishing are two very different things and he lets out a soft laugh, takes a step in closer.

"Yeah," he says, leaning in to take Jensen's bottom lip between his teeth. He touches the curve of Jensen's jaw with the back of one finger, a gentle nudge and Jensen's mouth opens for him on a sigh. They share breath and taste, kissing for a moment that stretches and stretches, hips slotting in place, touching from knee to chest before Jared pulls back.

Jensen's free hand is wrapped around his forearm, thumb lazily tracing his skin and Jared glances down with a smirk.

"Really?" he asks, unable to keep the amusement out of his tone.

Jensen doesn't look ashamed in the least, just curves his thumb to press in harder against the vein as his hips rock forward again.

"Fuck," Jared groans, Jensen's half-hard dick snug up against his own and he makes a fist, muscles tightening so Jensen can really feel it. His lips brush over the curve of Jensen's jaw, find the tender skin just beneath.

"Gonna make me wait?" Jensen asks, his accent melting in with his exhaustion, making his voice rougher than normal.

Jared bites down as he lowers his arm, fingers skimming over the fabric of Jensen's shirt before slipping into a belt loop. "Gonna have to," he says against the meat of Jensen's neck, tongue swiping out for a quick taste. "Gonna need all your energy for what I wanna do with you."

Jensen's head tips back and he lets out a quiet breath. Says, "Big talk," and Jared laughs, a low rumble as he finds Jensen's mouth again.

There's an edge to the kiss that time, Jensen's tongue pushing between his lips with more intent. Jared's eyes are closed the entire time and he leans into Jensen heavily, tries to give as good as he's getting despite the fatigue. It's only when Jensen's teeth scrape his tongue that he opens his eyes again, sees the smirk curving Jensen's lips.

"Bed," Jensen says, spreading a warm hand over his chest. "Go. I'll get the dogs."

:::

Jared wakes up around noon the next day, which would be extravagant for him if not for the fact that he hadn't fallen asleep much before six.

Sadie sniffs and whines at Jensen's door as they pass and Jared silently shuffles her out the back door along with Harley before slipping into a pair of running shoes. He fills up the dogs' food dishes and lets them in to eat while he munches on a granolar bar, washes it down with some water. They take a couple laps around the nearby park, stopping to let the mutts sniff and greet the kids along the way.

By the time they make it back to the house, Jared's t-shirt is soaked through with sweat, hair matted to the sides of his face. He's grown used to running in the morning, usually right around dawn when the heat and humidity of the day haven't yet settled in. There's no such reprieve in the afternoon. The run still feels good, though, blood pumping fast under his skin, wide awake and ready for the rest of the day.

He peels his shirt off as he walks down the hall, uses it to wipe some of the sweat still clinging to his face and neck before tossing it into the laundry room on the way to the kitchen.

Jensen's seated at the table when he gets there, hunched over a cup of coffee, bare feet crossed and tucked under his chair. His hair's wet and flat and Jared can't resist walking up behind him, leaning down to inhale the clean scent of Jensen's skin.

Jensen reacts with a groan, turns his head just slightly, still looking sleepy despite the shower.

"Dude, you reek," he says, but he's not pulling away.

"You know you love my manly aroma," Jared says, dropping his forehead to Jensen's bare shoulder.

Jensen doesn't argue, but he _does_ pull away then, an easy twist of his shoulder before Jared stands again, grinning. He runs a hand through Jensen's damp fair, fingers lingering at the back of his neck as Jensen gives another groan.

"So, what're the plans for today?" he asks and Jensen grunts a reply, tips his head back for another sip of his coffee.

Jared smirks and backs off, goes to pour himself about a gallon of water.

"I was thinkin' we could take the dogs out for awhile," he continues in the silence as he fills his glass with tap water. "Or maybe check out _G.I. Joe_. Find out whether I saved my career or ruined it. It's been getting pretty slammed by the critics, but most of those guys also think _Transformers_ sucked so whatever. Whole movie's worth it just for Megan Fox's legs. Those should've gotten top billing if you ask me."

Jensen stands up, still cradling his coffee as he walks over and Jared keeps talking, filling up the silence like always.

"There's the Johnny Depp one, too. Dave says it's good and there's pretty much not a single film of his I won't see at least once." Jensen sets his mug down on the counter beside Jared's hip. Jared takes a drink from his glass. "Or we could see _The Hangover_ again. Wanna call up Stace and Ryan and see if they wanna come? Think they both wanna to see it."

"Mmm," Jensen says, stepping in closer and lightly grabbing hold of Jared's free wrist.

"That a yes?" Jared asks, a smirk curving his lips. Jensen still has his head ducked, clearly entirely focused on whatever the hell it is he's doing as he lifts Jared's arm up towards his face.

Jensen grunts again and Jared laughs, low and quiet before Jensen's lips press against the skin of his inner forearm. It's light enough to almost tickle, but then Jensen's tongue flicks out, tracing up the skin in a slow line and Jared starts to lose his train of thought.

"Uhm," he says, the touch of Jensen's lips sending a shiver straight up his arm and down his spine. "So, uh. Maybe that's a no?"

He can feel Jensen smile faintly against his skin, but he doesn't have too much time to react before Jensen's pressing him against the counter, teeth scraping the flesh of his upper arm. Jensen fits one thigh between Jared's legs and rocks against him, a hand sliding down Jared's stomach before hooking over his hip, thumb slipping under the waistband.

" _Jesus_ ," Jared grunts, struggling to set his water glass aside without breaking it.

Jensen growls and grinds into him, his mouth working over the stretch of soft skin just to the outside of Jared's armpit. Jared hasn't yet showered off the grime from the day before and he's still covered in a thin sheen of sweat, but Jensen's not stopping, laying open-mouthed kisses down across his chest, nose pressed in like he can't get enough.

"Yeah, that's a no," he decides with a quiet rush of laughter. The sound is cut short as Jensen growls again and bites at his nipple. " _Fuck_. Jensen--"

Jensen finally looks up at him, eyes blown dark, and slides a hand around, fingers dipping low on Jared's spine, says, "You're gonna fuck me." Before Jared can do anything more than moan, Jensen's biting him again, teeth sharp against his collarbone. "Drove me fuckin' crazy yesterday," he continues, muttering the words into Jared's neck as his hands smooth over Jared's sides, gripping hard. "All I could think about. All goddamn day, Jay. Wanted to just bend over right there." Jensen shoves a hand down between them, palm heavy against the front of Jared's shorts, squeezing. "Right in front of God and everyone. Wanted you to hold me down and just _take_ me."

Jared lets loose a ragged swear, his sight going fuzzy as he rocks up into the blissful friction of Jensen's hand.

"Okay," he manages finally, reaches up to grip the back of Jensen's neck. "Fuck, yeah, _okay_."

Jensen's mouth opens easy under his own, tongues meeting in a wet push-and-pull that has Jared lurching forward, freeing himself from the counter. Jensen takes a stumbled step backward until Jared pulls him in close, the two swaying into each other in the middle of the kitchen. Jensen's mouth is bitter with coffee, warm to Jared's water-cooled tongue and Jared drinks down the taste, one hand cupping Jensen's jaw as the other shoves at Jensen's lounge pants, exposing the smooth skin stretched over his hipbone.

It's nearly a fight the way Jensen rocks against him and Jared groans at the idea of Jensen bruising him, leaving purpled marks and fingerprints. _Next time_ , he thinks mindlessly, too out of control to beg for it now.

Jensen's hand wraps tight around Jared's wrist again and drags it down and behind as he rocks forward. "C'mon," he murmurs, teeth scraping Jared's lower lip. Jared gets the implication immediately and spans his hand wide, takes a greedy handful of Jensen's ass and squeezes, pulls him in closer.

Jensen shudders, releasing a gasp of hot air into Jared's mouth. "Touch me," he grunts with a roll of his hips, riding Jared's thigh shamelessly. "Inside, Jay. Get inside."

They're still standing in the middle of the kitchen, using each other for support. They sway under the shift in weight and Jared hooks one arm around Jensen, pushes into the back of Jensen's pants with the other. The fabric is loose on Jensen's hips, giving Jared more than enough room to slide in, his fingertips finding nothing but smooth skin underneath.

Jensen's breath catches, lips brushing the curve of Jared's jaw as Jared follows the slope of skin, indulging himself with a grope before letting his middle finger slip down between Jensen's ass cheeks.

"Yeah," Jensen groans, squirming in encouragement against Jared's touch. Only then does Jared notice that Jensen's already slick.

He pulls back just enough to try and meet Jensen's eyes, but Jensen's not having it, head ducked against Jared's shoulder, brows tightly furrowed as he rocks his hips. Jared can barely breathe, overwhelmed by the idea of Jensen _preparing_ himself for this, a shock of images playing out in his mind of Jensen, still damp from his shower, bent over with two wet-slick fingers sliding up inside himself, stretching and coating and--

" _Holy fuck_ ," he breathes, pushing his finger down lower, reveling in how easily it slides inside.

He hisses when Jensen bites at his shoulder again, muscles clamping down around his finger as he wiggles it gently, curling and stroking, slipping back just enough to lightly tug on the rim.

"Fuck me," Jensen whimpers, one hand wrapped tight around Jared's bicep, nails and teeth digging into the skin. "Jesus, Jared, _fuck me_."

Jared answers by shoving in a second finger, pressing them deep and waiting as Jensen lets out a harsh yelp and then slowly relaxes against the intrusion.

"You want it right here?" Jared says, voice rough against Jensen's temple, short hairs tickling his nose. "Want me to lay you over the table and fuck you stupid?"

Jensen's only reply is another grunt when Jared shoves his fingers deeper.

"That why you got all slicked up for me, Jen?" He rocks his hips forward, cock hard against the jut of Jensen's hip and he lets out his own groan. "God, that's so-- so fuckin' dirty. Wanna see it next time. Wanna watch you fuck yourself open with your fingers."

"Jared--"

"Tell me you'll let me watch," Jared growls, breathing heavy into Jensen's ear as his fingers work. "Tell me you'll let me see you fuck yourself, let me watch you make yourself come without even fucking touching your dick."

"Yeah," Jensen whimpers, one hand gripping Jared's sides tightly, like he's struggling to hang on, struggling to stay upright. The other shoves down between them, fumbles with the drawstring of Jared's running shorts before tugging them down one hip. "God-- fuck, whatever you want," he groans, breath hitching with every deep thrust of Jared's fingers. "Anything-- shit, _anything_."

Jared's legs almost give out when Jensen gets his hand on Jared's dick. His own touch falters completely, fingers slipping free as he moves, steers Jensen half a step to the right and presses him up against the fridge.

"Fuck, _yeah_ ," Jensen grunts, head dropping back against the dulled steel. Jared drops his forehead to Jensen's collarbone, tries to school his breathing as he watches Jensen slide his hand out of Jared's shorts to push his own pants down further, almost tripping over the fabric as he steps out of them. Jensen's dick bobs free, hard and leaking at the tip, a hot nudge against the line of Jared's pelvis. When Jensen reaches for him again, hooks a thumb into the waistband of Jared's shorts, Jared immediately bats it away to shove them down, letting them drop to the floor.

And then Jensen's leg is wrapped around him, up around his waist and back bowed, an arm looped around Jared's shoulders as he uses the fridge for support.

"C'mon," he says, blunt nails digging into Jared's skin. There's a slow line of sweat working its way down Jensen's neck and Jared lunges for it, catches it on the tip of his tongue and he feels Jensen's dick twitches against his stomach in response. " _C'mon_ ," Jensen growls then, his hand moving up to the back of Jared's neck, grip bruising. "Stop fuckin' around, Jay."

But Jared's already well past fucking around. Pressing Jensen's weight against the fridge, he reaches down, grips and guides himself, the head of his cock nudging the soft skin behind Jensen's balls and then-- fuck, and then _in_.

Jensen goes tense and Jared stills for a second, waits for Jensen's exhale before sliding in further.

" _Fuck_ ," they groan at the same time and Jared breathes out a laugh, the sound catching again as Jensen rolls his hips, forcing Jared in further. Jensen still has one arm locked around Jared's neck, the other gripping tight to Jared's upper arm and Jared can feel the press of his thumb along the vein made prominent by the bulge of muscle there.

"God, _do it_ ," Jensen says through gritted teeth and Jared _does_ , hips pistoning forward, burying himself in the heat of Jensen's body as Jensen struggles to hang on. The angle is awkward and a little uncomfortable before Jared reaches down, cups Jensen's ass with one hand and _shifts_. He pulls Jensen down onto him and Jensen cries out, his voice overriding the bang of the fridge against the wall as Jared rocks forward.

Jared's thighs burn with the effort of holding the bulk of Jensen's weight as well as his own, but he doesn't stop, _can't_ stop. His hair's fallen over his eyes, nearly blocking his view of Jensen's face and he flicks his head to the side to try and see, catches Jensen watching him with dark, hooded eyes, face flushed and lips parted, whimpering with each thrust as Jared fucks into him.

"Touch yourself," Jared manages a second later, voice a breathless whisper as he ducks forward, licks a line of sweat up the side of Jensen's neck and nips at his ear. "Need to-- fuck, I'm so fuckin' close. Need it-- need you--"

Jensen cuts him off with another high groan and Jared can feel him reluctantly let go of Jared's arm to reach down. Jared shoves forward at the shift in balance, makes sure to keep Jensen pinned between himself and the fridge.

"Yeah, c'mon," Jared groans, trying to keep a step ahead of his own release, his rhythm faltering in the process, dropping away into short, sharp thrusts as Jensen's hand works between them. "God, Jensen, do it-- come for me."

Jensen drops his head back, hitting the fridge with a dull thunk and Jared stares at the line of his throat, skin glistening with sweat, muscles straining. On more deep thrust and Jensen's mouth falls open, tenses sharply around Jared's cock and then shudders. Jared's only distantly aware of the splash of wet on his stomach and chest, too caught up in the look on Jensen's face, red swollen lips parted, dark lashes sweeping over the faint trail of freckles on his cheeks.

"Jared," Jensen says, his lips barely moving at all, sounding faraway and faintly delirious.

Jared whimpers his reply, clinging to his last bit of willpower before surrendering completely. He bucks forward once more, twice-- and then lets go, a low groan ripping itself free as his dick pulses its release, coming hard inside Jensen's ass. He can hear Jensen whispering him through it, a soft, low voice in his ear as Jared empties and then sags forward, spent and shaking.

Minutes-hours- _days_ later and Jensen groans beneath him, presses a hand to the front of Jared's chest and shifts, slides away, a shock of cool air whispering across Jared's half-hard dick.

Not for the first time, Jared's legs nearly buckle, but Jensen catches him, a warm hand settling on his hip and pulling him in. Even just the touch of Jensen's stomach against his oversensitive skin is too much and Jared tilts his hips back, but lets his forehead rest on Jensen's shoulder. Jensen's fingers push into his hair, massage across his scalp as they both try to catch their breaths, their slowing pants suddenly loud in the too-quiet kitchen.

"God," Jensen groans finally sometime later. He turns his head to brush a dry kiss to Jared's temple.

"Mmm," Jared replies and settles closer, ignoring the dull throb in his balls when they're pressed hip to hip.

"Seriously unsanitary," Jensen says and Jared snorts a laugh, buries the sound into the curve of Jensen's neck. Says, "You started it."

"Wasn't expecting to get fucked _against the fridge_."

"Shut up, you loved it," Jared says, finally gathers the energy to pull back enough to meet Jensen's eyes.

"I think you broke something."

"Your ass?"

"My _spine_ ," Jensen says, grimacing a little as he rolls his shoulders back.

Grinning, Jared slides his hands up over Jensen's chest, Jensen's nipples still two rough peaks against his palms. He leans in, lips barely brushing over Jensen's. "You love that I can manhandle you."

Jensen lets out a sound halfway between a laugh and a groan and gives Jared's shoulder a weak shove.

"N'aw, admit it," Jared says, his grin turning into a full-on smile as he flicks a tongue along the curve of Jensen's jaw. "It's okay. Promise it doesn't make you any less manly. _Jenny_."

He's rewarded with a smack to the side of his head, followed by a rough shove. His legs are still shaky and he stumbles back, nearly trips over the small pile of his and Jensen's clothing.

"See who's the one bending over next time," Jensen says gruffly, but there's a smile tugging the corner of his lips and Jared only laughs again, reaches to pull Jensen into him and bites at his bottom lip.

"Next time we can use the table."

 **end.**


End file.
